Structural members such as, for example, a beam, a joist, a column, a slab, a wall, a tank, a pole or a post, are well known in the art. Such members may be constructed from materials such as aluminium or steel, concrete, composite materials, such as fiber glass reinforced polymer material, wood or any other materials known in the art to be useful for the intended purpose. Often these structural members must be reinforced in order to reverse any gradual deterioration of strength properties that occur over time, or sudden loss of strength due to events such as impacts, earthquakes and other phenomena, so as to return the structural members to the required specifications. Similarly, the structural members may need to be reinforced in order to allow them to properly perform their function upon changes in the circumstance of their use such as floor joists or beams having to support newer, heavier equipment.
In any of these instances, it would be helpful to have a light weight, strong and easily installed structural reinforcement that is corrosion resistant and capable of providing a long service life in its environment of use. Such a structural reinforcement, simplified method of reinforcing a structural member and resulting reinforced structural member are disclosed in this document.